Last Olympians Retold
by Alpha999
Summary: Percy's 16th birthday is coming up. The Great Prophecy is at hand. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's Pov:**

The life of a demigod isn't easy. I always knew that. I had put that kind of thinking to the back of my head and tried to enjoy life. It wasn't easy, but I managed it. So you might be wondering why I, Percy Jackson, was sitting on top of Camp Halfblood's hill, staring blankly down into my beloved home. Well being the child of a god certainly had its downfalls...

 _Line Break_

 _Flashback-_

 _I hesitantly grabbed the scroll from Annabeth, who stood there not staring at my eyes. She and I argued everytime we talked. It was always about Luke and it had gotten to the point we started ignoring each other. So the only reason she was with me now was because the camp counselors have been gathered together on orders of Chiron. I started unfurling it as I looked around. All the eyes of the campers stared back at me. It was a week before my sixteenth birthday, and Chiron had declared that I was to read the prophecy. The scroll unfurled, the paper had become old and decayed with age. I had to hold onto the sides to keep it from furling back. I took a deep breath and started reading._

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

 _My hands clenched the paper. "A single choice shall end his days." The line chanted inside my head. I wasn't scared. I wasn't sad. I was_ _ **angry**_ _. After everything I had done, for the Olympians, the people I was forced to call family, I was still going to die. It wasn't fair at all._

" _Percy, my boy." Chiron said as he slid a hand on my shoulder. "Prophecies always have double meanings. Don't take things for granted-"_

 _I yanked my shoulder away and said angrily, "I get it. I'm going to die either way." I glanced at the rest of my friends and they stared back with sympathy and sadness. Except one. Annabeth was staring at me blatantly with her mouth opened. Her eyes held frustration, longing and pain. I tore my gaze from her and took a deep breath._

" _If I die, I die. There's nothing that can change that." I looked back at Annabeth and she was avoiding my gaze now, opting to stare at the ground, her fist clenched. It was quiet as no one knew what to say. I could see why Luke had changed to something that everyone was wondering why. The gods were nothing but entities that used us and threw us away after. I was bitter and I wanted to scream. Before I knew it, my fists slammed into the ping pong table. The table shook as everyone looked up surprised._

" _After everything I've done for the Olympians. After every FUCKING THING! This is what I get." I snapped, my emotions running wildly for the first time. "I have to save Olympus one more time and die. You know, I can almost see what Luke had been fighting against."_

 _Thunder erupted loudly as a storm above gathered. My anger doubled as I shot my head up to the sky and screamed, "Don't you FUCKING GET ANGRY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" My head was pounding as I could hear a sense of pounding in my ears. I felt a weight on my chest release after letting my emotions out. The thunder died down slightly, but the storm was still there._

 _I took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to save Olympus. Not because of the gods." I looked around and saw the worried and scared faces of my friends. "I'm doing it because of my friends."_

 _Chiron nodded in understanding trotted towards the head of the table as I slid to the side back into my chair. My hands were still clenched but the anger was fading out of me fast, and faituge started taking over me._

" _We have another matter to discuss. The titans will make there move to attack the camp in a week while Typhoon goes for Olympus." Chiron began. "We must make a decision of defending camp or joining forces with the gods."_

 _I shot up immediately. "No way we abandon camp. This is our home. Let the gods handle Typhoon themselves and let us defend camp." Clarisse nodded as she said, "For once I agree with Prissy. If we joined forces with the gods now, we would have to fight against Typhoon and the Titans. We should stay here, set up our defences and fight back." I flashed her a small smile and she nodded towards me._

" _Besides, Luke will-" I started._

" _Kronos." Annabeth said quickly._

 _I turned towards her. "What?"_

 _She stared back and said, "It's Kronos, not Luke." I stared in shock as I said, "It's Kronos and Luke. They're the same person now." She shook her head as she replied back with, "Luke will never be Kronos. He's still in there."_

 _Anger bubbled in me once more. "Annabeth." I said trying not to snap, "They're one being now. Stop trying to defend him. He's_ _ **evil**_ _." I spat out the last word._

 _She shot out of her chair and snapped back, "Don't you ever say that! He's under the influence of Kronos and the stupid Titans!"_

 _I got up from my chair so quick, the chair shot out behind me and slammed into the wall behind me and fell over. "He's not influened Annabeth! He chose! He chose to be who he is now! You can't possibly think he's still going to come back!"_

 _Her face was red with anger as she shouted back, "He's not a bad person! I can change him! He will come back!"_

 _I could feel the blood roaring in my ears as I screamed back, "He's a sick son of a bitch, that killed a lot of our friends! If you think he's going to change his fucking mind, you're stupider than he is!"_

 _Her eyes showed shock, and it turned into pure rage. Her brain seemed to turn slower than her mouth did as she blurted out, "At least he's not destined to die in a week!" As soon as she said that, her hand slapped her mouth as her eyes showed shock again, but not at me but herself._

 _My emotions ran like a flash. First it was shock. There was no way she had said that. Than it was realization. She had actually said that. The girl I had known for five years and befriended had actually said that. The same girl who I had saved and vise versa, had really just said that. Than cold fury entered my ripped heart and put it together with vengeance._

 _I slammed the ping pong table again but harder. And this time, my fists went through the top and bent the metal underneath. My hands shot with blood as the metal and wooden fragments cut it. Everyone flinched as they stared not knowing what to do._

" _Enjoy yourself with your precious Luke when I die than." I hissed. I got up and walked out of the room._

 _Flashback Over_

 _Line Break_

So I was sitting up here, staring down at the camp with my last night on this earth. Tomorrow was my dreaded birthday. Everyday after that day, I had two places I went to. The training room and here. My schedule had consisted of waking up, eatting, training, eatting, training, and coming up here and watching the camp and pondering. Sometimes I slept. Sometimes I didn't. Sometime's I had nightmares and didn't sleep. It didn't matter anymore.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't hear the person behind me until I felt a slender hand placed on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the blond hair and gray eyes that were filled with concern.

"You've been here awhile." She noted as she sat next to me.

Annabeth and I had not talked to each other after the fight. I ignored her and avoided her the best I could.

"I've been thinking." I replied back.

"That's a first Seaweed Brain." She shot back. The joke fell apart dully as we both stared at the camp, our feet dangling from the cliff edge.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"You don't know something Wise Girl?" I said but the joke again, died off.

She turned to face me with concern and guilt on her face. "This isn't like you Percy." I stared back blankly. "You're not supposed to be moody. You're carefree. You don't just come up to places to think Percy." I just kept staring back blankly not processing her words very well.

"Percy please. Come down from here. It's dinner time. I... we need you tonight. You should eat and talk with the others. Please Percy." She begged.

It was surprising to see Annabeth to beg, but I had different things running through my mind. I just shrugged my shoulder and shook my head.

"No thanks. I need some time to think. I have to prepare myself for tomorrow."

She looked like she wanted to argue as she opened her mouth. She didn't say anything and shut her mouth. She got up and stood there for a second and walked away.

I turned my gaze back to the sky now, wondering why everything in my gut was telling me to go with her.

 _Line Break_

It was around eleven as I got up and walked over to my cabin. I couldn't even think anymore. I slid into my bed with a sigh. My mind and body was so tired. I closed my eyes but sleep wouldn't come to me.

An hour passed of struggling to sleep. I fidgeted and switched sleeping positions but it just wouldn't come. I groaned as I heard the knock on the door. I got up struggling to put shorts over my boxers. I slid it on as I opened the door.

There was nothing there.

What the hell? I thought. Suddenly the air in front of me took form and it revealed Annabeth, taking off her Yankees hat. She and I just stared at each other for a full minute. I scratched the back of my head as I said, "What are you- ooph" She tackled me into a hug.

I could feel her tears dripping down onto my neck as it slid down to my bare chest. She was sobbing into my neck. I gently rubbed her back as I comforted her. Her body shook with her sobs.

She gave a few sniffs after a couple minutes as she said, "I... I don't want you to be alone on your..."

"Last night?" I offered.

She shook her head. "There in no way this is Percy. You... you're not dying tomorrow." I gave a bitter laugh. "It's not my choice Annabeth."

She pushed away from me and stared deep into my eyes. "You said you were angry with the gods. The fate themselves. You've been the strongest person I have ever met in my life. You did so many things that I thought wasn't possible. Screw the fate Percy. Please promise me you'll fight back against your fate."

I stared at her eyes getting distracted. She was dressed in her pajamas. Sweats and a thin long sleeved shirt. Di Immortals she looked beautiful. "I... I'll try Annabeth." I mumbled.

She seemed to take that to satisfaction. She led me to my bed and crawled under the covers first and grabbed my hand and pulled me next to her. Soon enough, we laid next to each other as she wrapped around my body tightly and her legs tangled in mine. Her head rested on my chest. I had my arms wrapped around her. We laid there together, counting the seconds till tomorrow. Sleep came to me like a sheet of black as my mind went to peace for once this week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's Pov:**

Red. It was the only thing I saw. The blood was running down my sword as I struck down another demigod that was working with Luke. Another came swinging his sword. I blocked it and with another swing, I caught his throat and was rewarded with a spray of blood in my face.

My breath came out harshly as I ran towards Kronos. He stood at the top of the hill. Luke's face gazed coldly down at the battle at camp. His lips formed into a crazed grin and his face filled with absolute delight. His eyes once blue, now was pure gold. It was Kronos alright.

I came to a halt blood falling from a cut on my forehead as I leaned onto my sword. My left thigh had a giant gash and was flowing blood. My left arm useless, from the hammer that had slammed into me from the cyclops. I was in no shape to duel with the titan of time.

Kronos turned to me, his twisted smile giving me a chill. "Welcome Perseus Jackson! Welcome to the annihilation of the gods!" He drew his scythe. The blade was made of cold steel and bronze, as the light caught the weapon in a harsh way. He pointed his scythe at me and said, "You have come just in time, to see your pathetic camp fall."

I gathered my strength together and stood upright and pointed my sword at him. "You'll have to get through me first." His grin never wavered as he replied back with, "Very well."

Suddenly he lunged. He was a good 10 yards away and next thing I knew, he was in front of me swinging his scythe. I caught the blade with my sword just in time. His grin wavered slightly but caught again as he backed off and came at me again.

We fought for what seemed like hours as my whole body ached. I was loosing. My swings were becoming slower. He was relentless as he kept coming at me. With a sudden yell I felt a force hitting my chest and I flew backwards. I landed on the ground 5 yards away with a grunt.

"I hate it when you Titans do that." I grumbled as I saw him walking to me with a smile on his face.

"You demigods really think that you stood a chance against me. The immortal that controlled time." He said as he swung his scythe ominously as he walked towards me. "Pathetic."

I smirked at him with false confidence. "I'm going to chop you up into millions of pieces the size of my shit like my father and his brothers did eons ago."

His smile dropped completely for the first time. He ran and jumped at me, his scythe in the air mid swing. With the last bit of my strength, I blocked his blow. He kept beating at my sword with fury as my arm dropped lower and lower, closer to my body. Eventually, my sword dropped from my hands. I groaned as I felt something in my elbow pop.

"Finally." He snarled. "You will rot in Tartarus for eternity."

I coughed up some blood. "That's my line stupid." I gave him another cocky smirk.

His eyes turned bright as he said, "Die you demigod scum."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a voice screamed, "No Luke!"

The swing of his arms halted as I craned my neck to see the speaker.

It was Annabeth. The stupid girl had blood everywhere. She was hurt and yet she was running towards us.

"Get back!" I screamed. She didn't listen as she sprinted towards us.

Kronos smiled once more as he realized what was going on. He turned to look at me and said, "Maybe I should kill her first don't you think?" I struggled against his foot that was planted on my chest. I could not let Annabeth die.

"Luke please!" Annabeth begged. "You're in there somewhere. I know you are. Please. Fight back!"

Kronos just laughed harshly as he pointed his finger at Annabeth. She suddenly flew backwards and slammed into a boulder and dropped, not moving.

"No." I muttered as I saw her slumped on the ground. Amazingly she struggled to get up. She turned her head to stare at Luke. Than her gaze flickered onto me.

My attention was soon snapped to Kronos as he gave a loud laugh. He swung his scythe. I stared defiantly as the point seemed to come at me slowly.

It stopped, a centimeter away from my chest. Kronos' face was frozen with confusion. He gave a loud growl as he backed off, dropping his scythe. It landed with a loud dull next to me. He gave a scream of annoyance as he tumbled backwards. His eyes flickered blue. "NO!" He roared as he clutched his head. The blue came again as he screamed. "Anna...Beth" Luke gasped out before the golden lights took over his eyes again.

"You are my SLAVE!" Kronos roared at Luke. He lurched at me and put me in a headlock. "I will kill this tyrant and send the rest of you to the pits of Tarturus!" He started twisting and again, the blue flashed into his eyes.

"Percy." Luke gasped. "Please, I can't hold him for much long." His face scrunched up in pain. He still held my neck in a painful way and I was losing my breath. "This is the best I can do, I'm sorry." He said painfully. "You have too-"

His eyes blinked gold for half a second and reverted back. "You have to fulfill the prophecy." He gasped out painfully.

 _A single choice shall end his days._

I knew what I had to do. My hands moved from Kronos' arms and to my pocket. I drew my pen out and aimed. I could hear Kronos in the back of my head screaming "NO!"

I turned my head towards Annabeth. Her eyes were opened wide in shock her mouth forming the word no.

I grabbed the pen cap and with a final breath I let out, "You lose Kronos." I yanked the cap off as Riptide opened up and punched into my ribs and with a painful sound slammed into Luke as well.

Kronos grip on me released as he screamed in pain. He was pulled out of Luke from the hole in Luke's chest. We both fell apart, the sword sticking in my body from being buried to the hilt. My blood was pouring out now as well as Luke. "Thank- you." He croaked as his eyes closed.

Kronos was turning bright now. He was glowing brighter and brighter as he screamed into my ears. He was going to explode.

I was destined to die. It was my fate. Annabeth had loved Luke and she had probably loved me. But only one person was fated to die today.

In a split second decision, I somehow absorbed all the explosion and my body flew twenty yards away next to Annabeth. My sword slid out of me with a clang. Everything hurt. But I was finally at peace. I had done it. I saved Olympus and my friends.

Memories seemed to flash before me. Killing a Minotaur. Fighting Ares. Fighting a giant cyclops. Holding the sky. Calypso's voice. Grover's nervous laugh.

Than one final memory came to me strongly. I had fallen out of my canoe trying to do some trick. I looked up from the inside of the river and saw Annabeth with laughter in her eyes. Her hand was reaching out to pull me out.

I had made a promise to her last night. I thought. With that thought, I reached up and grabbed her hand.

Blackness in cased my vision and my thoughts vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**No one's Pov:**

The Gods appeared after defeating the Titans to see Percy defeating Kronos. They ran to Percy. "Apollo!" Poseidon snapped. For once Apollo didn't make a jibe and knelt by Percy. He was out cold and was fading fast. He had mere minutes before the blood was drained. It wasn't even that, that was killing him so quick. It was Kronos' final blow that was eating away at his life. Apollo raised his hand to heal him.

"No." A voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see three old ladies with yarns in their hands. They stared coldly at everyone and radiated so much power. It was the Fates.

One of them was knitting a green sock and the string was almost used up. It was going by fast. And the other held a blue sock with the same situation.

The one in the middle stood up and said, "He is to die tonight." She pointed at Percy. "It is fate."

Apollo backed off quickly as the rest of the gods did as well. Even Poseidon who stood there for a second, backed off. The middle woman started walking towards the green eyes boy.

In a sudden movement, Annabeth painfully dashed in front of Percy. Her knife was drawn as she crouched into a battle stand.

Fate halted her step and said in a raspy voice, "He is to die young girl. Your other beloved is to live because of Perseus Jackson's choice." She snapped her finger and Luke, who had been lying in a puddle of his blood suddenly gasped. His wounds disappeared as he gives out a puff of breath and falls back unconscious.

Annabeth stared at him for a second but turned towards the fate again. "Percy won't die. It's not fair. After all he has done for us he's the one that deserves to live out of any of us."

Fate stared at her for a second and with a flick of her wrist Annabeth was flung into the arms of Athena.

Athena has to hold her back from going back as Fate leaned down to grab Percy.

"My daughter please. Stop struggling. It is fate." Athena mumbled. Annabeth kept struggling to get out of Athena's grip. She couldn't let Percy die. He has promised her that he would try to live. She couldn't give up on him.

As Fate reached down to pick him up, when her finger touched his skin, an invisible force seemed to push Fate back. She frowned and tries again and she is launched back once more.

The gods and Annabeth watch, their breathes held as Fate tests this once more. Fate turns towards to Annabeth.

"This one is no longer under my hold. He is no longer controlled by the fates." The fate that had been holding the green yarn disappeared.

Annabeth wrenches her body from her mother's grip as she kneels next to Percy. He was still bleeding and was seconds from death.

"Heal him!" She snaps at Fate. Fate just stares back into her eyes and says, "I cannot even if I wanted to. He is no longer a pawn." And with that she disappeared. Annabeth immediately turns towards the gods.

"Heal him now!" She shouts. Apollo moves quickly and again, spreads his magic. The bleeding slows down but doesn't stop. Apollo concentrates harder. The bleeding doesn't stop as sweat drops from Apollo.

"I can't stop his bleeding. Kronos' attack is too strong. I'm out of power. I won't be able to heal a paper cut let alone this." Apollo said apologetically. "You'll have to find someone as powerful as me or more. And it'll still be cutting it close."

"Who!" Annabeth demanded,

"Calypso."


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's Pov:**

I was in pain. What an understatement eh? It's hard to describe what death was like. I was in a land of black and everything hurt. It was a strange feeling but next thing I knew, I was in a memory. It wasn't mine.

Three kids were running for their lives. The blond boy held a short sword. The little girl held a knife. The girl with the shocking blue eyes held a spear. Chasing behind them were demented cyclopes. They ran towards the entrance of camp. I realized it was Annabeth, Thalia and Luke. As they ran, Annabeth tripped on some roots and fell to the ground. Luke and Thalia stopped and get her up but it's too late.

I yell silently, "Run!"

Thalia turn towards the cyclops and turns and says something to Luke. Luke starts arguing but she snaps back furiously. Luke reluctantly grabs Annabeth and runs for the hills while Thalia faces off against the giant one eyed monsters.

She holds her own pretty well against them. She jabs her spear into one of the monsters foot while vaulting over a club swing. She yanks the spear out as she flips gracefully over the monster's head and stabs down into his skull. The monster pops into confetti of golden dust as she falls. Thalia turns around to see a giant club swinging at her. Time seems to slow down for her as she makes a split second decision. She throws her spear at the second cyclops. The spear twirls as it spins towards the monster. Lightning catches it to send it faster. But it is too late. The club smashes into Thalia, who gets sent back so hard she smashes into a big pine tree and goes completely through it, leaving a gap in the tree. The spear slams into the cyclops' eye and it dissolves into golden dust.

Reinforcement comes out too late with Luke close behind. He sees the remains of Thalia. He slides next to her and sees the mangled body he had once been friends with. He gives a loud scream of anguish as he clutches her tightly. Blood seeps into his clothes.

I can see his face clearly now. His eyes are filled with rage. With vengeance. He opens his mouth and I can hear him clearly.

"You will be avenged Thalia. I swear my life to it."

With a painful gasp I wake up with a panic. Where was I? I thought as my eyes flash open.

"Easy my brave one." I hear a soothing voice. I turn towards the speaker and I'm surprised. Calypso sits at the side of the bed as she waves her hands over my body. I can feel the touch of her healing powers.

"Ca- Calypso?" I say, not sure whether I can still talk. She gives me a smile and her chestnut eyes shows relief.

"You have been out for a very long time my hero. Please rest and I will account to my knowledge of what happened." She says quietly.

I nod and she goes onto tell me what had happened. After the fates had left, I had been sent to Camp Halfblood and Calypso had been summoned to heal me. I've been out for 3 weeks.

"Is Annabeth okay?" I asked. A flash of hurt went through Calypso's eyes but disappeared so quickly, I thought I had imagined it. She gave a small nod as she started her singing once more. It sped up the healing and I already knew the message.

Sleep.

 _Line Break_

The next time I came to was less pleasant. I opened my eyes and saw a figure filling something up in the corner. I focused my eyes on the figure.

Luke.

As if my gaze had some sort of physical prod, he turned around surprised. His eyes sped through from shock, guilt and than guarded. We stared at each other for a second until he looked away to close the lid of the nectar filter.

"Welcome back to the living." He offered. I gave a dry chuckle. We sat there in awkward silence. I had so many questions and thought of different ways to be more polite about it. Than I thought, Fuck it. He doesn't deserve kindness.

"How are you here? You should be in Tarturus." I said bluntly. He flinched as he saw the cold gaze I gave him.

"I'm not even going to bother with a long apology because you wouldn't believe it." He started. "Damn right." I said refusing to give him satisfaction. He huffed. "But I'm sorry. And to answer your question, I don't know." I nodded. We sat again in silence.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I did what I did?" He asked suddenly. I shook my head. "I know why." He stared at me confused. "Dream." I said simply. He nodded this time.

"Do you love Annabeth?" I asked, not holding back anything anymore. He seemed to let those words process in his mind. "I don't know." He replied simply. I bit my tongue to not snap at him. I would not give him the satisfaction. He than said, "Do you?"

I replied without hesitation. "Yeah." He looked at me with a mix of emotion and than stared out the window. "She loves you." I blurted out before I could think.

He looked out the window with an impassive face. "I know."

My anger shot up. What a piece of shit. He knew and he still did this. He still hurt her.

"Get out." I said quietly. He nodded and got up. He reached for the door handles and opened it. As he was getting out he stopped half way.

"You know she loves you too." And with that, he left. I closed my eyes and willed sleep to come back to me.

I woke up for good the third time. Third times the charm right? I woke up to see a familiar blond hair and gray eyed girl. She had her knees up on her seat and had her arms around it. When she saw my eyes opened, she shot up immediately. "Percy!" She shrieked. She gathered me for a hug and the wound hurt but I didn't want to stop.

"Hi." I replied softly.

She ended up laying beside me as we talked about what had happened after. I was still uneasy because something was holding me back. I had to know.

"Annabeth we need to talk." I said after a minute of comfortable silence.

"We are talking Seaweed Brain." She said. I let a second to take in the sound of her voice saying Seaweed Brain and turned my attention to her again.

"I'm talking about you, me and... Luke." I said hesitantly. I felt her stiffen up next to me. I continued. "Just let me talk and you listen okay?" I didn't wait for her reply.

"You know how I feel about you now. Well you should by now. And I know how feel about me. But I know how you feel about Luke too." She opened her mouth to argue but I shushed her. "It has been so long for you to make up your mind Wisegirl. I want to know what your decision would be now."

Annabeth looked up at me. "I don't know."

That was all I needed to hear. I shrugged away from her. "Wait Percy." She said. I just shut down.

"Please get out Annabeth." I said softly. I felt her wanting to voice something. But she simply got up and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's Pov:**

I slashed through the dummy with accuracy. The head rolled off as I took a step back to admire my work. I had been training non stop and it had everyone worrying. But it was the only thing I can do to take my mind off of things. Things as in Annabeth. No shit you would be probably saying.

I took a swig of blue cherry coke. Dryads were the best. I thought. The bottle refilled miraculously and I grinned. I had been going for four hours now and I wasn't going to stop.

After another thirty minutes of fighting straw opponents, I heard a voice. I turned around quickly, the sweat on my brows flicking off. It was Annabeth.

"You've been training for 5 hours Seaweed Brain. Take a break. There's no one to fight." She said gently.

I shook my head. "There's always someone to fight. Someone who wants to kill me."

"Like who?" She asked as if trying to prove a point.

"Luke." I said before I could think.

Her eyes narrowed. Luke had been a dense subject after he had been sent to Olympus for court three days ago. Hell it had been a touchy subject for five years. "Stop, Percy. Don't talk about him like that."

This time my eyes narrowed. "Like what?" I snapped. "Like he betrayed camp? Like he betrayed you?" I had crossed a line on that last one but I didn't care.

She strode right in front me, getting in my face. "At least he isn't being a jackass right now." She hissed. "He isn't playing at being the broken hearted hero like a certain asshole is."

That struck me hard. I pushed her away from me and she fell with a oomph. She glared at me with eyes that said, Really? I walked away with hands in my pocket, my blue cherry coke forgotten.

 _Line Break_

"Bahhhh, Percy you've got to give her time." Grover bleated. I shook my head in annoyance. I had come to him for some comfort or some help, but he was telling me exactly what I didn't want to hear.

"Why? I've given her 5 fucking years and she still hasn't decided on it." I snapped.

"So what are you going to do if you're not going to give her time?" He asked. I opened my mouth to retort with something when nothing came out. He gave me a sympathetic smile. "There's nothing you can do right now Perce. Just wait." He advised. I gave a exasperated sigh and rubbed my temple.

We started talking about Juniper and rebuilding the forest at camp when we heard a commotion. "Luke is back!" Someone yelled in disgust. It was Travis. There was a big crowd as the news of the court traveled through them. I watched quietly not wanting to know.

"He's fucking innocent?" I heard Connor spat out. He was innocent. I thought. He was fucking innocent. And just then, I saw Annabeth burst through the crowd to launch into his arms for a hug. Grover looked at me wincing. I got up and without a word, left.

 _Line Break_

It was dinner and I had been avoiding people because of my mood. I didn't want to bum anyone out. So I decided to sit next to the campfire which was being tended by a 9 year old girl.

"Lady Hestia." I said as I sat next to her. She just nodded and tended to the fire. Camp was singing with joy. It was hard not to smile as I heard someone sing solo about the grandma trying to put on armor to fight in the war. My mood hot way better as I sat there and took in the camp. My camp. Little did I know, it would soon plummet down again.

After the campfire was over, we had an hour to just hang out before curfew. I looked for Annabeth. I should apologize. "Hey have you seen Annabeth?" I asked Malcolm. He nodded and pointed to the top of Halfblood hill where I saw a pair of feet dangling. I thanked him and walked over mulling over how I was going to apologize.

As I reached her it felt like deja vu. Except the roles were reversed. "Annabeth." I called out. She turned around slowly as if she was taking me in. Her eyes were beautiful in the night. But they held guilt and regret. I could tell something was wrong. She tried to push past me. I grabbed her and turned her around.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. She just shook her head and tried to free herself. "Annabeth." I said looking into her eyes now. Her eyes were tearing up now. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

She mumbled something. "What?" I asked.

"I kissed Luke." Blood ran hot in my veins as I turuned around and drew my sword. I had never been so sure in my life of killing Luke. Nothing could stop me. Annabeth noticed my motives and she stopped me by putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait Percy! I kissed Luke. I kissed him." My blood dropped from the heat to cold. I felt like someone had stabbed me with a frozen blade in the heart. "What?" I whispered. Than cold anger ran through me. I wrenched my shoulder away from her hand and saw the shock on her face.

"What on gods name made you do that!" I growled. I was furious. I was beyond furious. And worse than that, I was hurt.

"Percy wait. Let me explain please." She begged. I shook my head and realized I was shaking.

"I needed to know Percy. I needed to know once and for all who I needed." I could barely hear her but I replied back with, "So you needed to kiss him to figure that out?" The image of her lips on Luke's burned through my brain. It was like I was getting branded on my head of that image.

"Percy I-"

"I trusted you." I said quietly. Her eyes busted into tears. I could see the pain that was radiating from her. But I was hurt. There was nothing she could say to fix it. And my mind shot through so quickly, I barely had to process my thoughts. I was done being angry. I was done being hurt. I was done being a plaything for the gods. I was done waiting on Annabeth. I was simply done.

I pushed past her quickly and this time she did chase me. "Percy wait! Please wait!" She sobbed out as she chased after me. But I took off full speed.

Not bothering and barely thinking, I jumped into the sea. I closed my eyes and thought, Take me to my Father. Take me to my new home.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author note: Don't worry, Luke is innocent for a reason. It will be explained later on. And his outcome will be explained as well.**_

 **Annabeth's Pov:**

She was so relieved, it felt like she had let go of the sky again. Luke had been announced innocent of his crimes and was free to live out his life at camp. She noticed the glares and snide remarks he was getting from the campers but she ignored it. So here she was now, at the cafeteria talking to Luke.

"Annabeth, I need to tell you how sorry I am. About everything." Luke began. She shook her head. "No need Luke. I've forgiven you. Just please, don't do it again. Never hurt me or Thalia like that again."

He looked so sincere as he said, "I won't I promise."

She didn't know why she did it. That's not true, she knew exactly why she had done it. After her fight with Percy, she had been questioning herself more and more about who she was going to choose. She had to find out and her magnificent brain wasn't doing anything to help.

Until it gave her an idea. She remembered kissing that stupid Seaweed Brain when she thought he was going to die at the mountain. She had felt fireworks going off. She felt the so warm to the heart. She had felt perfect.

So here she was kissing Luke from a mix of her emotions, rushed thinking and her personal belief. It felt... wrong. She wasn't feeling any vibe from kissing him. All she could think was Percy. Percy Percy Percy. Oh no. She thought. She pulled away from him quickly feeling guiltier than ever.

"Uhm... That..." Luke trailed off,

"Didn't feel right." Annabeth finished.

"Yeah." He replied.

Annabeth took off, feeling the guilt eat at her heart. What had she done?

 _Line Break_

And so here she was now, on her knees, tears streaming down her face, hear chest feeling like it was being ripped in two as she cried out loudly after Percy who had simply stepped into the water and disappeared.

She sat there not able to move for a long time until she heard a voice.

"Get up." The voice said. Annabeth looked up to see her mother. She had a hard look on her face and she didn't look pleased.

"Mother." Annabeth said.

"I am hear to talk. Not to listen child." Athena declared. Annabeth nodded.

"For the first time in your life, you have made a mistake my daughter. You should have thought with your heart, not your brain. Did you really think it was a good idea to kiss Luke to explore your feelings. Did you not consider other people's feeling? As a child of Athena, it was smart to reach all facts before coming to a conclusion. But it was unwise to do it so recklessly. As a child of Athena, you are to be both smart and wise my child. Now who knows what could have been."

Annabeth had flinched at the wise comment and was filled with dread. "Please mother. There must be something I can do. I have to get him back. I love him" She pleaded.

Athena's face was stoic as she said, "Even if I was to reach him, which I cannot because he is in his blasted father's land, what could I possibly do to help?" Athena checked her watch.

"My time is coming to an end child." She said. "I must resolve my difference with Poseidon and look for peace now. He has threatened war my child because of one mistake. Pray that bloodshed doesn't occur." And with that she disappeared.

And Annabeth, in all her life, had never felt more alone.


End file.
